Music to the Heart
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Macy's music truly expresses the voice of one's soul, especially to the Tickle Monsters.


**Here is a story done by guestsurpise for Redbat132! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Macy was busy practicing her violin in her bedroom. Underneath that very tough girl demeanor, she was playing a beautiful and delicate instrument. She closed her eyes as she let the bow travel over the strings and let the music carry her to another place.

"What a beautiful sound," a voice cooed. Macy slowly turned and saw Jocu leaning against the door. Giggling, she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey there big guy. What's up?" Macy smiled.

"Nothing much Macy. I didn't know you played the violin. It's beautiful," Jocu soothed.

"Thanks. I don't get to play often. But I love it," Macy smiled, now letting her fingers gently weave in and out of the strings. "Can I practice some for you? I don't play in front of people much and I want to know what you think."

"Sure, but you know…I know of some others who would love to hear this music," Jocu smiled. "My brothers."

"Really? There'll be no tickling right?" she smirked.

"Perhaps not right now," Jocu smirked back, now walking behind her and hip bumping her playfully. Macy chuckled and then nodded.

"Sure! That way you all can tell me what you think," Macy smiled. Jocu nodded and teleported her to his realm.

Once she arrived, she was surprised as she saw all six brothers lounging around the room and smiling at her.

"What? So there's even more of you than before?!" she chuckled.

"Yes. You haven't met all of us," Vivo smiled.

"I'm Jape," Jape crooned, now winking at her and making Macy blush.

"I am Jest," Jest replied, crossing his legs.

"I am Jovi," Jovi replied.

"And I'm Amio; I'm the youngest," Amio smiled, now walking over and looking down at her. For the youngest, Amio was definitely tall!

"Woah. You're definitely big for the youngest!" Macy observed.

"Thanks," Amio smirked, now walking past.

Jocu then walked forward and got his brothers' attention. "Everyone! Macy has come to show us her special skills! She can play the violin!"

"An Earth instrument?" Jest asked.

"Yes I have heard of that instrument. Do play for us," Vivo smiled.

"Yes, a beautiful instrument for a beautiful girl," Blithe grinned. Macy chuckled and told them all 'thank you' and began to let beautiful music flow through the kingdom. A few of the brothers closed their eyes and let Macy's music take them into a lovely and wonderful rhythm and mood. After a few moments, she stopped.

"What a beautiful sound!" Vivo exclaimed.

"I didn't know humans could play so well," Jest soothed, now clapping his four hands.

"Especially when there are those of us that are more superior in sound," Jape smirked, now winking at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Macy said playfully, now walking over to Jape with a playful boldness.

"I too can play the violin young one." Jape said, now making one appear. He then began to play in swift but positively beautiful strokes. Macy's eyes lit up in shock and pure joy! She didn't know many that played the violin, let alone one of the tickle monster brothers!

"What on Earth?! I thought he could only play a dragon's horn!" Jocu chuckled.

"Or the whiskers of a nightmare beast," Amio added.

"Jape is full of surprises. That's for sure," Blithe added too.

Macy then ran over to Jape and chimed in on her own and began to play with him. He grinned at her eagerness and the two began to gently dance around each other as they began to play the rhythmic tunes together. Once they were done, Jape hip bumped her and gave her a handsome grin.

"Not bad for a human," he chuckled.

"And what does that mean?!" Macy said, now putting down her violin and walking over to Jape.

"I am only saying that I am superior. That is all," he smirked, now turning and walking away.

"Hey! Get back here and talk to me!" Macy giggled, now grabbing his tail. Jape paused at the feeling of fingers wrapping around his tail and he turned and growled deviously at her over his shoulder.

"Be careful what you wish for," Jape whispered, now turning and lunging at Macy. She squeaked as she tried to do a flip away from him, but his tail wrapped around her and brought her to his chest. He then began going to town on her stomach, neck, and anywhere that was within reach!

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She gasped.

"No I don't think so." Jape responded, now tickling her even more.

"PLEAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Macy gasped, now trying to wiggle free.

"I will not stop you little troublmaker. After all you just did a playful assault on my person." Jape grinned, now gently biting her neck.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK! JAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPE! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO MORE!" Macy pleaded.

After a tickly 20 minutes, Jape nodded and sat down on the floor and let the exhausted girl sit on his lap. He then glanced at Jocu.

"Jocu, please come and revive this young one. After all, I do expect all of my dates to have energy," Jape added.

"D-Date?" Macy asked as Jocu gently nipped her shoulder.

"Yes. After all, there is more that I can teach you. But I prefer to discuss it over dinner," Jape said, now stretching and giving her a wink.

"And who said YOU could take her on a date." Blithe growled.

"Because I am one of the oldest," Jape said, his eyes glowing in brotherly challenge. Blithe huffed and looked away. Jape then turned back to Macy as he helped her stand.

"So I am going on a date with a tickle prince? Why not?" Macy giggled.

"Oh not just any prince." He said, now leaning down towards her face. "The best prince there is." And with that, he planted a fast kiss on her lips and Macy gasped in shock and her face turned bright red. "I know. I have that effect on women."

"Oh don't be so confident! I hey!" Macy said, as she was whisked up and placed on his shoulder. "Put me down!" she laughed.

"Sorry, I can't hear you due to my stomach growling." Jape said, now looking at his brothers. "We will see you all later."

Macy could only chuckle and hug Jape as he carried her across the castle and to his favorite place to eat. He could only smile to himself as he felt her loving hug. Jape was truly a character, but that's what made him special.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was for you Redbat132. Yes, Jape can play the violin. Many of the brothers can play instruments. But they prefer instruments in their own realm. They don't play often. If anything it is rare because they prefer being more active and playful.**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome, Amiga! I'd like to chat with you in a different story! :)**


End file.
